


What The Fuck Draco Malfoy!

by Silverhood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Animagus, Animagus Draco Malfoy, Blood and Gore, Dark Harry, Evil Dumbledore, F/F, Familiars, Gay Sex, Good Tom Riddle, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nudity, Old Gods, Other, Past Child Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Possible Character Death, Tom Riddle | Voldemort Adopts Harry Potter, Underage Sex, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverhood/pseuds/Silverhood
Summary: After being almost killed by Harry Potter, Draco decided that being a death eater is most definitely not what he wants with his life. After lots of planning, and a bit of help from his Godfather, Draco finally comes up with a way to escape.  Becoming an animagus and fake his death.************Snape brings in a strange creature to the great hall with him. Harry finds it adorable. Dumbledore is not pleased.Takes place during Sixth Year, a month after Harry Potter almost kills him.





	1. Africa Comes to Hogwarts

Draco pulled the leaf from the roof of his mouth, gagging slightly. "This is disgusting," he muttered under his breath. Severus huffed and grinned.

"Add it to the potion now," Sev told his godson. Draco nodded and added it in, watching it bubble slightly before disappearing under the surface of the potion. 

"You really think this will work?" Draco asked.

"We can only hope."

Draco squinted at the potion as it finished cooling and then tipped it back against his lips. The taste was beyond foul and he had half a mind to spit it, but this was his only way out. Closing his eyes he finished swallowing it and then stuck his tongue out, shaking his head from side to side. "I can't believe I just drank that," he spat. The changes happened slowly at first before the room started spinning and Draco felt himself starting to sweat. "What's happening?" he managed.

"The potion is doing it job, just hang in there," Severus stated. Draco nodded best he could before groaning and pulling his knees up to his chin as he flopped over onto his side. This had to be the worst idea ever.

***

"Now, student's, before we start our dinner I feel it is necessary to update you all in the importance of safety in these dark times," Dumbledore stated as he stood at the head of the teachers table. "I know you all must be worried about what the future holds, but I implore you all, panicking at times like these is one of the worst way to go about it. I know, everyone has heard by now about what has happened to Draco Malfoy and his family. I want this to be a lesson, one we can all learn from, it is not one group that is targeted by the death eaters, it is all of us. In order to defeat the darkness is for everyone to band together," Dumbledore stopped for a moment, looking over at the Slytherin table for a long moment as if waiting for something and then waved his hand. "Let us eat." 

The food appeared quickly after Dumbledore sat, leaving the golden trio at an odds. Harry felt guilty about what had happened, if he hadn't done what he did to Draco, if he hadn't suspected Draco being a death eater maybe this all wouldn't have happened. 

"Harry!" Hermione called again for the third time. Harry lifted his head, confused for a moment. "I asked you if you are feeling okay..." she stated, her eyebrows furrowed together. Both her and Ron exchanged a look as Harry continued playing with the food on his plate.

"I'm fine, just a bit sick I guess," Harry half lied. Course, he was use to it by now. He lied to Ginny about being in love with her for such a long time before finally coming around and being honest. This week had been hell. First there had been attacks by the death eaters a few towns over, flooding Hogsmead with survivors, then Ginny confronted him about how he'd been acting lately and Harry was forced to tell her the truth about him being gay, and then this. Draco was dead and was more than likely his fault. It was always his fault.

"You going to eat that then?" Ron asked as he pointed to the jello beside Harry. Harry shook his head and Ron grabbed the food up greedily, spooning it up into his mouth.

Hermione elbowed Ron in the ribs, "Ron!"

"What, I'm hungry," he stated through a mouthful of jello. Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. 

"I'm fine Herm," Harry added with a bit more emphasis so she'd stop worrying about him. She frowned at him before shrugging her shoulder in defeat.

"You know we are here for you no matter what," she stated. Ron nodded in agreement as he continued eating.

"Thanks guys," Harry half smiled before pushing his plate away and laying his head down on the table. Hermione gave him a worried look before returning to the book she was taking notes from, making sure Ron didn't get any food on it either.

Harry was thinking about heading back to the dorms to try and get some sleep when the doors to the great hall opened. Curious Harry peaked over his shoulder only to see Snape's face. His curiosity squashed he went back to his thoughts, unable to think about anything else other than how everything was his fault.

"BLOODY HELL!" Ron exclaimed. Harry's eyebrows rose as he lifted his head from his arms.

"It's just Snape," Harry muttered under his breath before sitting up and turning his body to look at what Ron was so worked up about. He froze in his tracks as he spotted what was accompanying their potions master down the isle.

"What is that thing?!" Seamus exclaimed from a few seats down. The whole hall was trained on what trailed behind Snape as they strode up to the head table. The thing was the size of a large dog, with a slightly slopping back and what looked like porcupine quills down it's back. What made it even stranger was the color of it, almost pure white with creamy pinkish stripes down it's body. Hermione was bug eyed as she watched it pass them.

"That is a Hyaena hyaena," Luna said from the Ravenclaw table, apparently having heard Seamus' question. 

"A what?" Ron asked, still holding the chicken leg he'd been eating in his hand.

"A Stripped Hyena," Hermione translated, "An albino one by the looks of it." The whole hall had turned into a buzz of whispers as Snape stopped by the Headmaster's seat at the table; the large dog looking creature sitting down on the floor behind him.

"That thing is but ugly! What's with the quills on it's back?" Ron asked.

"They aren't quills, it very long hair, like hackles on a dog," Hermione commented. Everyone's eyes where still on the creature near the teacher's table, and those close to that end of the hall seemed like they where trying to eves drop on the headmaster's conversation with Snape. As their conversation wore on the hall started to regain the volume of conversation it had before, the fascination of the creature starting to ebb.

Harry turned back to his friends, smiling slightly.

"Why the bloody hell would Snape bring in something like that?" Ron asked, his lip curling slightly.

Harry laughed, "I don't know, I think it's kinda cute," he stated as he looked over his shoulder again at it. It seemed very out of place, and almost a bit stressed by how many people where around it, but despite that it still sat by Snape's feet. 

"You think that's cute? You sure you're okay mate?" Ron asked.

Harry laughed, smiling wide as he flicked a nut at his best friend. "Yea I'm sure," he laughed. "I think I'm going to head back to the dorms, I'll see you guys later," he told his friends and started to gather his stuff together. He was just about to turn towards the doors when he heard his name come from the head of the table. Harry froze for a moment before turning as the whole hall became quiet again. Giving a quick desperate glance at his friends, who only shrugged, he headed up to the teachers table, stopping in front of the headmaster. He stood on the other side of Snape, away from the wild animal sitting beside his potion's master.

"Yes headmaster?" Harry stammered, his eyes looking between the headmaster and the striped hyena next to Snape. He couldn't help but feel like the animal was staring at him.

"Professor Snape and I have been discussing ways to keep you protected when neither of us are around, with Voldemort back, you need all the help you can get. With help from some of contacts, Professor Snape has managed to find the perfect bodyguard." Harry was not liking where this was going at all. "Meet you're new partner in crime, Ghost," Dumbledore motioned at the hyena. The hyena, upon hearing it's name stood up, sniffing loudly as it looked between Snape and Dumbledore. Harry could have sworn it looked as surprised as Harry felt.

"Um sure, how is...Ghost, going to help, he's just a-."

"Potter, do you know what a familiar is?" Snape asked, a rather vile looking sneer on his face, "Not those pets student's bring in for their classes, but real familiars."

Harry glanced at the hyena and then back at Dumbledore, his eyes pleading for a bit of help. When he didn't get any he shook his head. Snape's sneer grew into a vile smile.

"A familiar is something that a wizard can share and store magic within, normally the best familiars for this are magical ones as they poses their own magical core, so they aren't normally over whelmed by a wizard or witches magic. However, Ghost here is a specially bred Striped Hyena so he can take on such a purpose. Most wizard's and witches, or at least the few that can control a familiar, also use them for guarding objects of great importance, recon, or during battle. Dumbledore has asked that I find such a beast that fits all those needs, and he believes you can control such a beast. I however have my doubts," Snape over explained and glared at Harry. 

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled for a moment as Harry adsorbed the information. "Why now?" Harry asked suddenly, his eyes sliding from the hyena to Dumbledore.

"With what has happened recently, we can't take any more chances, and there isn't enough time to slowly introduce you two to each other," Dumbledore spoke, "These recent events have proved it. Now, Snape will be tutoring you in your classes from now on, with some of the teachers supplementing in when he can't make it. Ghost is to be with you at all times, tomorrow night you are to report to Snape's quarters and he will show you how to create the familiar contract," Dumbledore stated.

"Why the tutoring?" Harry asked, confused now. He was stressed enough without needing more work.

"You-know-who is after you Potter, what do you expect?" Snape sneered. Harry shrugged then and glanced down at the floor. 

"I know this is hard Harry, but you have to remain strong," Dumbledore stated. "Now, head on back." Harry nodded and turned before stopping for a moment as he realized the Striped Hyena wasn't following him. Frowning he looked from Snape to Ghost.

"Call him," Snape stated, rolling his eyes. Harry's face went red for a moment before he licked his lips and spoke.

"Come on Ghost," he stated, feeling dumb for talking to an animal other than Hedwig. Ghost seemed to actually ignore him to Harry's surprise. That was until Snape pushed the animal with his foot. The Hyena made a noise Harry had never heard before, almost like a squirrel chattering in a tree, and then started following Harry out of the hall.

Hermione and Ron watched as Harry passed them, looks of confusion aimed at him. Harry mouthed the word later before he left through the Great Hall's doors.

"You better not get me into any trouble you here? I have enough on my plate, and no destroying anything in the dorms," Harry grumbled as he walked side by side with the albino animal. Ghost seemed to roll his eyes at that and made a scoffing noise, like he couldn't believe Harry thought he was on that level. "Well how am I suppose to know," Harry found himself responding. Ghost didn't respond, only walking beside Harry as the two started up the steps to Gryffindor Tower.  


	2. Bedroom Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes Draco, or rather Ghost, back the dorms, scaring everyone in the lion's den. Then he has to find a way to explain the large creature staying with him to his best friends.  
> ******  
> Draco finds all of this hilarious, he's rather enjoying himself.

Draco trotted in through the painting after Harry spoke the password, his head held high. He was rather liking his life so far, though he did feel slightly guilty about how his friends looked after getting the news of his death, especially Pansy. Still, it was only slight guilt and it was fun growling and snapping at anyone that passed them in the halls. The look on their faces as they ran off or even just flattened themselves against the walls was priceless. Harry on the other hand was not amused.

"Ghost come back!" Harry all but hooted at the albino animal as Draco started sniffing around the Gryffindor common room. It was a lot cleaner than he expected it to be, and rather tastefully decorated, well expect for the obnoxious gold and red coloring that is. Someone looked up from their book, letting out a startled yelp when they saw Draco standing there. Well, a big striped albino hyena that is. Draco turned his head eyeballing his next victim and grinned. Letting out an odd yowl, his porcupine like mane stood up along his back and neck as he went charging at the wizard on the couch.

"Ghost no! Don't attack Neville! Down boy!" Harry started shouting. Neville however was already fleeing up the stairs to the dorms with Draco hot on his heels. Harry hissed, gritting his teeth and then ran after them.

Draco was having fun as he chased the poor boy up the stairs and into the dorms, snapping at Neville's heels. They burst into the dorm room, and rather than head for the bathroom like a smart person Neville fled to his bed and pulled the curtains closed around it. Draco chuckled to himself as he rounded the corner of the door, peeking into the area of beds. Lifting his nose he sniffed deeply. Draco grinning, thinking about how scared Neville must be right now; he'd honestly never get a chance like this again right? 

Draco slinked towards the bed, hearing Neville's heavy breathing coming from behind the curtain. He stopped at the foot of the bed and sat, all his attention on the curtains as he waited for Neville to see if the coast was clear. He heard the bed creak as Neville reached for the curtains, pulling them back slowly. Draco took the chance and lept at him, the curtains falling away as Draco landed on the bed not even a foot away from Neville. Neville was shaking and possibly on the edge of pissing his pants.

"Hang on Neville," Harry called from the door way as he entered the room, he crept slowly towards the bed, his eyes flicking between Ghost and Neville. How did he fix this. "Ne-Neville, this is Ghost, he is going to be my familiar. Ghost, that is Neville, he's a friend," Harry stopped as he noticed the growling starting to emanate from Ghost's body. "Don't move a muscle Neville, just try and stay calm, show him your not a threat, do you have any snacks on you? Maybe try giving him that? It'll work, I think," Harry hurridly suggested

"You think?" Neville squeaked. Draco growled louder, snapping his jaws near Neville's face and took a step closer, causing the young wizard to press himself against the wall. Draco was having  **way, way** too much fun with this. 

"Just do it, but don't move to fast," Harry ushered, watching the two like a hawk. He was afraid if he moved any closer Ghost might see Neville as a threat and actual launch a physical attack. 

Neville reached into his pocket, his eyes never leaving the snarling beast in front of him however, his hands shaking as he pulled out a lemon and lime candied fruit bar. He held it out slowly to Draco who sniffed it, did this kid really think he was going to eat that? However, as Draco got a bigger whiff of it he felt his mouth starting to water, and not a second later he had the bar snatched up in his jaws and was jumping down from the bed with it. Feeling smug with his prize he brought it back over to Harry without thinking and laid down at his feet with the bar between his paws and started chewing on it.

"Sorry about that Neville," Harry stated as he let out a relieved sigh. Neville nodded and slowly relaxed, his eyes never left the creamy animal at Harry's feet though. Harry felt a bit guilty, but he had to admit it was a little funny watching the hyena with a sloped back try to get up a staircase while chasing Neville. "Is there anything I can do too-." Neville shook his head violently.

"No, no. I'm good. I'll just head back downstairs," Neville said from his bed. Harry waited as it took Neville a moment to actually start moving. As he walked past them Neville made a big circle around them, slowing down when he neared the door and then stopping. "He's actually kind of cute isn't he," Neville commented as he looked back at the hyena chewing on the fruit bar. Harry smiled in and nodded. Neville smiled back and then headed down the stairs.

Harry sighed, looking down at the wild animal before him. What was he going to do with this thing, he couldn't control it without magic. Groaning Harry made his way over to his bed and flopped down on it face first. "I thought you weren't going to give me trouble," he mumbled into the bed. Draco merrily stopped chewing on the fruit bar and gave the face down wizard a look that said, 'you wish'. He then returned to the bar and continued eating. His ears swiveled like a cat's behind him as he heard Harry adjusting himself on the bed behind him. It didn't take him long to finish off the bar and start wandering around the dorm, sniffing around the other beds.

"Ghost, come here," Harry said from the bed after an hour had passed. A book was between his elbows that he used to prop up his head, intent on staying on his stomach to read rather than sitting up. Draco emerged from the bathroom, the sound of the toilet flushing. Harry's eyebrows rose as he watched the albino animal head over, it's head swinging side to side. "How?" Harry asked. Ghost looked like he shrugged before he jumped up on the bed and looked down at the book Harry had. "It's a potions book...Ron wouldn't stop bothering me long enough that I can read it, and Hermione is well...Distracting when she starts talking about other subjects. I do lots of reading when they are asleep or not around so I can keep up," he shrugged, "Sometimes I feel like they do it on purpose," Harry added at the look Ghost gave him.

Draco lifted his grey-white gaze from the book and up at Harry's face. They definitely weren't very good friends if that's how Harry felt, and it explained why Harry always seemed tired and did badly in class though. The book he had was pretty intensely high level reading, something that definitely required lots of concentration. Draco felt kinda bad now, but not that bad, just because he was reading book like this didn't mean he was actually better than he was in class. Draco turned away from the book and then laid down on the bed, his short fluffy tail curling slightly around his hind quarters.

***

 "Hey mate!" Ron said as he entered the room. Harry looked up from the book he was reading to see Ron with Hermione right behind him. "No one else is up here right?" Ron asked, gesturing towards Hermione. Harry shook his head.

"Nope, just me and this guy," Harry stated as he patted Ghost's back. Ghost let out what sounding like a human grunt before he opened his lazy eyes to look over at Ron and Hermione. Harry watched the hyena snort and then close it's eyes again, completely ignoring his two friends.

However when Hermione went to sit on Harry's bed Ghost's head shot up and he started to growl. Taken aback by the growling animal Hermione jumped away from the bed. "Harry?" she questioned, looking from the albino striped hyena to Harry.

Harry frowned down at the animal and tugged on the animal's ear. Ghost apparently wasn't pleased as he swung his head around and snapped at Harry's hand.

"Harry!" Ron shouted, his eyes wide. "Did he get you?" 

Harry was wide eyed as well, holding his hand close to his chest as his heart pounded. "No, he didn't. But he surprised me. Why don't you guys just sit on Ron's bed," he suggested. Hermione nodded and then sat down on the bed next to Harry's, Ron eyes the beast warily before sitting down as well. Ghost eyed the two before laying his head back down on his paws. Harry let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding and then closed the book he had been reading and sat up.

"So, what is this thing doing here? We saw you talking to Snape and Dumbledore at supper but, Dumbledore cast a silencing charm around you guys," Ron asked.

Hermione nodded, "It's not like students to receive a familiar until there last year at Hogwarts, even then some aren't compatible with one. It really rare these days."

Ron's nose wrinkled. "That ugly smelly thing is your familiar?" he sneered.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Obviously not yet, if he was then he'd have something marking him as Harry's." Ron shrugged his shoulder then.

Ghost's ears flicked as Harry stroked the porcupine like mane down his back. "How'd you know all this?" Harry asked.

"Simple really, why else would they bring in an animal like this to Hogwarts and give it to you," Hermione stated curtly. "Though, I wonder why a hyena? Why not something else?" she stated and crossed her arms. Her mouth twitched as she frowned in concentration.

Ron shrugged, "Hyena's are nasty. I heard they scavenge and steal meals from other predators, damn cowards." Ghost started growling then and lifted his head. Despite the fact Ghost's head was facing the other side of the room, Ron froze up at the growl.

"Hmm, that's not completely true. Spotted hyena's actually hunt for most of their meals, but striped hyena's do scavenge though I heard they eat fruit and small animals too," she stated.

Harry smiled, "That must be why he liked Neville's snack bar so much. It was candied lemon and lime." He patted Ghost's side then, trying to get the animal to stop growling. Ghost huffed with every pat and eventually stopped growling but didn't lay his head down. Instead he stood up and shook himself side to side and then jumped off the bed. Harry watched as the albino animal let out a big yawn and started sniffing around the room. "At least now I know what I'll need to feed him, thanks Herm."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Glad to help. I think we'll need to find something written about Hyena's though. I still find it odd that they chose this creature rather than something else," she stated. Ron groaned.

"More work?"

"Yes Ron. It's better to know then not to know. Now Harry, did Professor Snape or Dumbledore tell you anything else other than him becoming your familiar?" Hermione asked, still trying to figure out the puzzle. 

"Snape did say something about him being bred specifically for being a familiar, so he was able to hold magic or some such," Harry stated, rubbing the back of his head as he tried to remember what exactly Snape had said. "He seems to understand English I think too," Harry added as he thought about what had happened on the way back to the Gryffindor Tower. "Of course, he doesn't really seem to listen to anything you say though," Harry stated as he thought about the incident with Neville.

"Yea, Neville told us that much before we got up here," Ron huffed, his eyes narrowing in on the creature as it passed by his bed and moved onto the next. 

Harry looked guilty for a moment before Hermione spotted the book he had been reading. "What's this?" she asked and then reached over to his bed to grab the book. Harry felt another lecture coming on.

"Harry, you know you should be focusing on what we are doing right now in class, these books aren't going to help you," she stated. Ghost stopped his sniffing around the room, his head tilted to the side. His eyes where trained on the book Hermione was currently putting in her bag. Draco though that Hermione would have been pushing Harry to read books like that. He couldn't believe what he just heard her say even. He stayed frozen for a long time, eyeing Hermione suspiciously.

Hermione stood up and put her bag over her shoulder. "Well it's late. I'm going to head to bed. I'll see you guys later okay?" she stated and then headed out. Ron watched her with a frown and then shrugged. She must be in one of her moods.

"Soo, about Ginny," Harry started.

"Don't," Ron snapped. He was still sore about what had happened with his sister, especially after what his sister had told him. Just then the rest of the boys started filling in, and Ghost (comically wide eyed) made a run for Harry's bed for safety. "Just leave it," Ron sighed finally and got up from his bed, heading for the bathroom.

As everyone finished getting ready for bed Harry walked back to his bed to see Ghost sitting there on the bed with a triumphant look on his face. "What did you do now?" Harry asked Ghost. Between Ghost's paws was a shred of clothing, and by the looks of it, it probably belonged to one of the wizards. Turning to look at the others in the room he noticed all eyes where on Ghost, only Seamus seemed to be missing. Harry walked over to Seamus' bed then and pulled back the curtains to see a completely passed out Seamus with his pants ripped and pee completely surrounding him on the bed. Harry gagged and stumbled back. "Ghost!" he half wheezed, half yelled, "Bad dog cat thingy!"

The room burst out laughing as Ghost only seemed to look more triumphant with his handy work. Harry however wasn't amused. He turned to Dean who was laughing the hardest, "What exactly happened?" Harry asked. 

Dean was hugging his sides as he laughed, trying hard to suck in a deep enough breath to speak. 

Neville spoke up, a smile on his face. "I was telling Seamus about how Ghost chased me into my bed and he told me that only a coward would be afraid of a beast like Ghost. So to prove his point he went over and tried to hug Ghost, Ghost didn't like it very much," he stated, his eyes lighting up quite a bit when Ghost seemed to grin at him.

Harry smiled and then started laughing as well. "And here I thought Ghost was just enjoyed terrorizing people for no reason," Harry chuckled. He climbed up into his bed and patted Ghost's head. "Sorry I misread you," he told the albino striped hyena. Ghost seemed very appreciated of the apology and head butted Harry's chin. Harry let our an oof as he fell back on the bed, not ready for the sheer force Ghost hit him with. Ghost froze then, grey-white eyes wide as he stared down at Harry. He whined slightly as Harry groaned.

"You okay there?" Neville asked from across the room. Harry slowly held a thumbs up before pulling the curtains around his bed closed. He stretched slowly, careful of his chin now before grabbing his wand and casting his usual silencing charm around his bed. Ghost tilted his head as he watched Harry before the hyena shrugged and laid down at Harry's feet. Harry snuggled down into his blankets and set his wand to go off early so he could shower without any one else around to bother him in the morning.

"Goodnight Ghost," he muttered quietly.

Draco's ears twitched, a small smile on his hyena face. 'Night Potter,' he thought to himself before yawning. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad, though being bonded to Harry as a familiar was definitely bothering him (a bit less than he thought it would though). He really hoped his Godfather knew what he was doing. Especially since now he was stuck with the wizard that had tried to kill him just a month ago.


	3. Albino Striped Hyena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost. This isn't a chapter, just some art!


	4. Unexpected Effects of Being Harry Potter's Familiar To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore confronts Severus about Harry's new Familiar to be.  
> *******  
> Draco hits a bit of a snag in his plans, he never thought he'd actually find being around Harry Potter pleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music: Eurielle-Hate Me ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j1rHpUENpaU )

Hate me  
Break me  
Then save me, save me  
Push me  
Crush me  
Then save me, save...

He says...

Hate me  
Break me  
Let me feel as hurt as you

***

Albus looked up from his desk to see Severus stepping through the door, closing it gently behind him. "Good afternoon Severus. I'm glad you could make it," Albus' eyes twinkling as he spoke. 

"Your summons seemed rather urgent," Snape half sneered. Albus merrily nodded his head and reached for a lemon drop from his desk. "However, if it something that can be discussed later..." Albus shook his head.

"It's better to get it out of the way now. I wanted to speak with about your choice of animal for Harry Potter. It was rather...interesting," Albus stated, though he didn't look like he was talking about it because he was curious about it. If anything he looked disappointed, maybe a bit irritated.

Snape, being a spy for so long, caught on to the small hints of Albus' distress. He couldn't help the small twitch of a grin at the corner of his lips. "I thought it was the perfect choice. Hyena's are known for there extreme intelligence, surpassing that of chimpanzees, and for there protectiveness of their young and their packs. Not to mention the high sensitivity of their hearing and smell, and the fact that they are extremely agile and strong for their size. I even made sure to procure one that had been magically enhanced for the boy, and the most easy to tame species," Snape explained rather proudly. Let the old coot have a taste of that.

Albus watched Severus closely as he spoke, his hand lifting to his beard, stroking it slowly. "I see you're point now, but honestly I didn't think you would be so intensive in choosing such an animal," he stated.

Severus' eyes narrowed at that. What had the man expected him to bring in? Something more akin to his Gryffindor house? He scoffed at the thought of having a lion wandering the halls. However, he had always planned on making Draco take on the role of Harry's familiar. Draco hadn't liked the idea and honestly he didn't either but he knew that if those two could get along they'd be a force to behold. So in the end, it was just based on what Draco's animagus form ended up being and what Snape could come up with to support that animal. "Do tell why you had that thought," Severus asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Your obvious dislike for the boy," Dumbledore replied like that answered everything.

Snape's brow lifted as though Albus had just started speaking Gobbledegook. "So, you are accusing me of possibly putting him in danger with something he couldn't handle on purpose just to hurt him?" Severus questioned, though it was more of statement.

"I would never my boy," Albus said, sounding shocked. Oh how Severus wanted to roll his eyes but didn't risk it in the Headmaster's company. "I just didn't think you would go out of your way for some one that wasn't in your favor."

Severus' lips twitched. He hated when Albus presumed to know him. Though, he was glad that his acting was paying off and the old goat hadn't caught on to how he really felt about the boy. Though, admittedly it was probably not that different than what Albus thought. "You asked me to get the best for Potter, and I did. Now is there anything else Albus? I would like to get back to room and prepare for tomorrow," Snape ground out between his teeth. 

"No, nothing more. Goodnight Severus," Albus smiled at him. Severus bowed slightly and then turned, his cloak snapping behind him as he left. Albus' eyes darkened as he placed his hands together in front of himself, elbows on his desk. It seemed Severus had done a little too well with his choose of familiar for the Golden Boy. Hopefully this would not hurt his plans to much.

***

Draco snapped awake, his ears filled with the sounds of screams and sobbing. He also could feel something struggling beside him. Sitting up quickly he looked around for the source of it, ready to defend himself till he realized the source of it all and relaxed slightly. Potter was struggling against his blankets, screaming bloody murder and apparently still asleep. 

Draco glanced around. Apparently no one could hear what was happening and Draco, never having any siblings, had no idea what to do. He thought about what he'd want to wake up to if he had a nightmare and then acted. Placing his legs over top of Harry's torso to keep him from struggling more and hurting himself he then started licking Harry's face, trying to wake him. He started whining when that didn't seem to work by it's self. Slowly Harry came around, sniffling as he sat up and started rubbing at his eyes furiously. 

Draco was no way prepared for what came next as Harry broke down sobbing and threw his arms around Draco's furry shoulders and burred his face into Draco's chest fur. Draco froze, not knowing what else to do. After a moment passed he slowly let his head rest over Harry's shoulder and his back, a low whine emanating from him.

"I'm fine now Ghost, it was just a nightmare..." Harry managed to say twenty minutes later when he'd stopped sobbing. "I'm sorry that I woke you boy," Harry stated as he reached up and scratched behind the striped hyena's ear. "I should have honestly warned you since they are so frequent...sorry," Harry added guiltily. Draco tilted his head, confused. He understood that nightmares couldn't be controlled so why was Harry apologizing?

Ghost leaned back away from Potter and then licked at his cheek, trying to reassure the wizard that it was okay. Harry smiled softly and then dropped his hands to his lap. Ghost watched him uneasily, shifting his weight on the bed. Harry sniffed and lifted a head to rub at one of his eyes again with his palm. "It was Cedric Diggory...At the Wizard's Cup when Voldemort killed him," Ghost's skin twitched as if he'd been hit. "He said it was my fault, my parents...Sirius almost dying they year after, Ron's dad getting attack. I think Cedric's right. It is all my fault," he whispered. Ghost seemed to notice he was on the verge of crying again as he licked Harry's cheek once more.

Draco wished he could talk to Harry, tell him it wasn't his fault. The person really responsible was one that Draco had run from; Voldemort. Draco glanced at his left foreleg. Even in his animagus form the mark remained imprinted into his skin. Thankfully with his stripes the Dark Mark just looked like a more curved strip then the rest that covered his body.

Noticing Harry was sniffling again Draco lifted his grey gaze to the wizard and nosed under his chin. It was weird comforting one Harry Potter, but who would? Harry had obviously charmed the area around his bed so no one could hear him at night, which only left Draco-no Ghost, there.

Harry wrapped one arm around Ghost's neck, grateful for the warmth the albino creature provided. He was also grateful that the comfort the creature was offering felt true, not like when Hermione or Ron tried to comfort him. Though, he didn't blame them. 

Harry gave one last squeeze around Ghost's neck before reaching for his wand to check the time. It was only ten minutes before he'd set his wand to wake him, so rather than sit there waiting, he decided on getting up now rather than later. He pulled the curtains back from around his bed slowly, not wanting to wake up Ron or any of the others. He rarely got the chance to take showers with no one around, so he usually woke up early to do so. Ghost sat on the bed, watching him curiously as Harry dug around in his chest. He was glad that Sirius had gotten him new clothes over the summer so he didn't have to wear Duddly's had me downs, though thinking about it made him depressed. Since Sirius couldn't prove his innocence Harry was still forced to live with his Muggle relatives.

Harry found the clothes he was looking for and smiled, since they didn't have class today he went ahead and pulled the muggle clothes Sirius had gotten. A green and black long-sleeve and grey denim jeans. Ghost inspected the clothes, sniffing them and then pulling back his head sharply. He gave Harry a look that only could be read as 'really?'. Harry shrugged, "What? You're not going to act like a pure-blood and insist I wear robes everywhere I go are you?" Harry asked. Ghost only huffed, turning his head away. He looked a bit like he was pouting. 

Harry stood up after closing his chest as quietly as he could and then turned, about to walk towards the bathroom before stopping. He tilted his head at Ghost and then gestured at the bathroom. "Are you coming or what?" Harry asked. Ghost tilted his head from side to side and looked kind of puzzled before jumping down from the bed and following Harry into the bathroom. "I'd rather not leave you out there to terrorize everyone in their sleep," Harry stated as he walked down to the open air showering area. Ghost made a noise that sounded a lot like human laughter before head butting Harry's leg. He gave Harry a look that just said he was up to no good. "Besides, you can be my look out rather than me putting up tripping jinxs," Harry added.

Draco stopped at the opening of the showers and sat down. Tripping jinxs? Why would Harry need to do that? Draco had been focusing so much on thinking that he didn't notice Harry had started stripping in front of him. Then the answer to his question was clear. All over Harry's back where scars, some more recent looking than others and it made Draco's stomach churn. Now he also knew why the Golden Boy never took his shirt off during the really hot spans at Hogwarts, and why he didn't sleep without a shirt like many of the other wizards in the dorm did. It made more questions come to his mind about where he had gotten them. 

After Harry finished undressing he turned to face the striped hyena, surprised to find the creature staring at him. Ghost's eyes seemed be focusing on one of his scars intently, one that ran up the length of his left inner forearm. Seeing the animal eyeing him like that made him nervous. "I know you're an animal but could you stop staring, it's weird," Harry stated. Ghost blinked at him as if hearing him for the first time before the animal stepped towards him and put his nose against Harry's scar on his arm. Harry's skin flinched at the contract with the cold nose. "It's from Voldemort, when he used my blood to resurrect himself," Harry explained, his voice barely above a whisper. Ghost flinched at the use of the name and Harry noticed but didn't comment on it. There was a moment of silence as Harry shifted his weight from foot to fit, watching as Ghost seemed to be inspecting him, taking note of all the injuries Harry had endured.

"Um, could you perhaps turn around and keep watch," Harry murmured. His eyes where on the ground and his face slightly flushed like he was embarrassed about something. Draco finally realized why and felt himself starting to blush to, if animals could blush, and then he swiftly turned around and took up his post. He cleared his throat with a huff, his porcupine like mane standing up as his tailed slid over the floor slowly. "Thanks," Harry stated. Draco heard the water starting to run behind him and tried to focus on other things rather than how much he had under estimated Harry's looks. Even with the scars littering his body from front to back he still looked attractive. He wondered how Harry had gotten so many in such a short span of life.

Wait what?! Draco reversed his train of thought. Did he just admit that Harry bloody Potter was attractive? Only one day and the half-blood was already infecting him. Draco gagged slightly and shuddered. Harry Potter wasn't hot-er attractive. He was a gangly, short, scroungy haired, mangy mutt looking half-blood Draco assured himself. There was nothing attractive about him, not even the stunning emerald eyes that had always haunted him. Especially after he'd almost died.

Nope. Draco Malfoy was not attracted to Harry Potter in any way what-so-ever.

***

Once Potter was done showering the two headed down to the common room while everyone was still sleeping. Draco doubted the lazy Gryffindors would get up an earlier than they had to, and especially take advantage of not needing to wake up at all on the weekends. Surprisingly enough when they got down to the Gryffindor common room, there was actually a few people up as early as them. Not so surprisingly one of those people was Hermione Granger. Draco eyed her warily through beady predatory eyes, he had not forgotten what she had done the previous night when she'd taken Potter's book. Currently however she was talking to Ginny Weasly.

Draco felt Potter tense up beside him and stop. Looking up he then followed the raven-haired wizard's gaze to Ginny who stared back in the same stunned fashion. "Hello Ginny," Harry stated as he started towards them. Hermione frowned at the approach but didn't say anything back.

"Harry."

"What are you two doing up so early?" Harry asked.

"I could ask you the same," Ginny fired back. Draco could taste the tension in the room as Harry and Ginny exchanged what looked like menacing glares. Draco had known the two broke up earlier that week but no one had known why. 

Hermione, seeming to notice the tension too spoke up. "We where studying for the Transfiguration exam on Monday. I thought it would be easier to do with no one else around but us. How about you?" she asked.

Harry didn't reply for a moment before his gaze shifted over to Hermione. "I wanted to get a head start to the showers. The guys are water hogs, plus I'm tutoring with Snape today, Dumbledore's orders," Harry replied.

Hermione seemed surprised by that answer, and Draco noticed. "You didn't tell me that last night," Hermione pointed out, her voice raising slightly. Draco would have frowned if her could. Why did it matter to Hermione who he tutored with? Harry seemed to be thinking the same thing as his eyebrows rose. "I only mean, is it because of you-know-who?" she whispered. Ginny by that time had gone back to the book she was reading and if Draco knew anything he'd say she'd started sulking.

Harry nodded however at Hermione's question and laid his hand down onto Ghost's mane, gripping it slightly. Draco blinked, his head lifting up in response to the action and he looked up at Harry. "Well, I'll see you later tonight," Harry stated and then turned. Draco turned with him, if only to make sure his fur wasn't pulled in Harry's tight grip on his mane. It grew tighter even as they walked towards the door and only loosened once they where on the stairs. Draco walked beside Harry patiently but he was starting to feel a bit worried about his knew charge. Could he call him that? Draco lifted one of his lips in a slight snarl. It didn't matter, what did matter was why Harry had tensed up like he had, and what happened between him and Ginny. Normally he would say it was non of his business, but now it was. He'd rather know so he could help Harry if need be than get caught in the crossfire between some feud on accident.

"Sorry Ghost," Harry said, startling Ghost enough that he jumped. Harry stopped and leaned against the wall, smiling sadly. Ghost's ears flicked back and he turned his body to face Harry, tilting his head. "Herm and Ginny have gotten close since I broke up with Ginny, and it's," he trailed off, biting his lip. Ghost bumped his hand with his nose and then lightly grabbed it with his mouth before starting to pull on it. Harry actually smiled then and shook his head. "You probably don't care, your just wanting to eat," Harry chuckled. Ghost let go of Harry's hand then and bounded off a short ways, his mane bristled and tail wagging. Harry laughed rather loudly then and started jogging after the bounding albino striped hyena.

Draco on the other had felt utterly humiliated and at odds with himself as he bounded around like a bloody fawn trying to make Potter feel better. At least he had the showers with Potter to look forward, and being pampered.

 **Draco!** He yelled at himself. Stop being such a brat! You already admitted that he wasn't attractive. Draco continued bounding, stopping and looking back over his shoulder to make sure Harry was keeping up, though he knew very well Harry Potter knew the way to the great hall. That doesn't mean you can't admire him though, he pointed out to his subconscious.

Breakfast ended up being great, and Draco surprised himself when he found out how much he enjoyed raw meat. The bloodier the better it seemed. Harry however looked a little green watching the hyena eat. Oh well, food was food, and Draco was to hungry to care what he looked like while he was eating, or the growling and odd chattering-laughing noises he made while he was doing so. 

 

 


	5. Not a real chapter again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update

Hey guys! I hate to say this but writing is going to post-pines for about a week on both of my stories. I had planned on putting new chapters out wensday but... I went and almost burned down my house. The effects of that fire have left my right hand burnt, not like emergency room burnt, but butt enough that I can't type with it. :( Right now I've been using one hand and it's not working out so well. 

 

Anyways, next Monday I should be okay to type without pain so I'll hopefully get chapters up that Monday. 

My only regret is that I wasn't fast enough to safe my poor curtains! ;( Thankfully it was only my hand, a jacket, and my curtains that got torched. 

Goodnight everyone, or good day I guess depending on when your reading this. See you all soon when I'm better! 


	6. Tutoring with Snape and Secrets Reviled.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to be tutored by Snape only to find something else waiting there for him, and a big decision to make. Does he help Draco or does he refuse?  
> ********  
> anima reddetur votum = Soul vow

Draco walked beside Harry, his porcupine like mane lying flat against his back and his tail still. After eating he had become very tired and walking at the moment was the only thing keeping him awake. 

"I guess it's off to Professor Snape's office now," Harry stated softly as he stopped at the next corner. Draco looked up at him, confused for a moment. 

He'd completely forgot about Harry's 'tutoring' session, and Draco's stomach turned at the thought of it. Snape planned on telling Harry everything; Draco's faked death and that he was Ghost. It only had been a day but Draco felt he'd made a connection with Potter in such a short time as Ghost. Thinking about how Harry would react made his stomach sour, and the idea of how many hours of progress he made with Harry made his mood worse. 

As they continued down the hall Draco started to form an idea. Stopping suddenly, he then barked to get Harry's attention. Harry turned, brows lifted.

"What's the problem Ghost? We can't be late."

Harry watched as Ghost then approached him only to start shoving him towards a broom closet. Taken off guard he tried to push back only to have Ghost snap at his hands. He jumped away from the hyena, arms raised above his head as he yelped. "Fine! Fine! I'm going!" he yelled. As he turned he ran into something soft and solid, and looking up he recognized the greasy locks.

"Professor, I'm sorry he-"

"Potter. You are over five minutes late, I demand to know what has taken you so long," Snape grumbled. 

Harry hung his head, eyes glued to the floor. "I was," he glanced at Ghost, only to see that the animal seemed to be avoiding his gaze. It was curious behavior and drew his attention before Snape cleared his throat. 

"I see you are short on words, come. I would like to get this over with as soon as possibly so I may return to my duties." Snape turned on his heel and headed back in the direction of his quarters. To Harry's surprise Ghost left his side and ran up ahead of him, keeping pace next to Severus' leg. If he didn't know any better it would almost appear as though the two were having a conversation of some kind. 

"Professor, isn't the potion classroom the other direction?" 

"What an astute observation Potter."

Harry grimaced at the sarcasm held within his teachers tone. "I thought-."

Snape stopped and turned sharply, stepping up to Harry and almost knocking him over. "Potter," his voice softened slightly, "these are private lessons. The potions lab is no place for what we are about to do, and if you happened to misfire a spell in a room full of expensive potion ingredients." He stopped and straightened himself. "Well, you get where I'm going with this. I do hope you are at least intelligent enough to catch on." 

Harry nodded his head, swallowing loudly once Snape had stepped away. He glanced at Ghost, only to see that the hyena had a smug look on his face. Harry scowled and grit his teeth before walking past him, making sure to run his leg into the animal's shoulder. Ghost huffed, his eyes following Harry before he started after them.

Damn Potter didn't know what was good for him. Draco did plan on telling Severus about what happened with Hermione, it still unnerved him that someone like her would discourage Harry learning more about a subject.

***

Once they got to Severus' quarters he motioned for Harry to take a seat. Tea already sat ready for them as they made themselves comfortable. Severus flicked his wand, causing Harry to shiver as he felt wards fall into place. Something felt off as he noticed one of the charms falling around the room was a silencing charm.

Ghost laid at Harry's feet with his head on his paws, seemingly very relaxed and unbothered by the magic. He only lifted his head when Harry's shoe touched him. Harry motioned for the hyena to come up next to him on the sofa, only to have the hyena huff and put his head down. It only had been a day but still, Harry was a bit confused at the rejection. If only he could communicate with Ghost the way he'd read in books about familiars. Thinking about that made him lift his eyes to meet Severus' intrigued one. 

"How have the two of you been getting along so far?" Severus asked slowly. Ghost's head picked up quickly and he seemed to shake his head vigorously no but Snape ignored him. "I have to say, I didn't think you'd warm up to him so quickly," he paused then mumbled under his breath, "This could be a problem."

"Why would it be a problem sir?" Harry asked. "Yea, he is a bit harsh when you first stuck me with him, but over the day and last night. Well, he's helped me a lot already I think," he paused and reached down to pat Ghost's neck. The animal seemed surprised. "i think we'll be great partners."

Severus smiled, but it faulted slightly when he looked at Draco in his animagus form. Draco seemed distraught, and he had to wonder why. Apparently Draco had made quite the impression so far, so he'd thought his godson would have been pleased. Yet it didn't seem like it. "Well, there is something you should know about Ghost..." he trailed off as Ghost jumped from his spot, his mane standing on end as he vaulted himself at Snape. At least that was what it looked like to Harry till the african beast cleared Severus's head and landed on the other side of the chair. There was a crash and loud snapping of teeth, along with something else. 

Harry and Severus both jumped to their feet, wands drawn as the battle rolled into another room. "Harry! Stay here!" Snape snapped as he ran around the door frame that lead into his small kitchen. In the middle of the floor was a bloodied and shaking Ghost, teeth barred as he corned what had tried to attack Severus. It was a snake, and Severus recognized it immediately. "Nagini!" he snarled before he blasted the snake. Green left the end of his wand, hitting the snake squarely in the face. She laid still for the longest time as both Draco and Snape caught their breaths.

Harry entered the room, and upon seeing the scene laid before him slapped a hand over his mouth and turned away. After a moment he spoke, "That's Nagini isn't it?"

Severus nodded as he straightened, pulling at his cloak. He looked over at his godson, still in his animagus form. He shook out his fur coat, still shaking as he looked over at Severus. There was a small smile on the thin lips before Draco's eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed into a furry heap. Severus was at his side at once, lifting the hyena's head. "No, no, come on Draco stay with me," he grunted, trying to get Draco to open his eyes.

Harry's eyes where on the two, and it took a moment for him to process everything. "Wait what, Ghost is Draco?! You mean-."

"Potter!" Severus snapped as he heaved the heavy mass into his arms, clearing the middle island with wandless magic and setting Draco's body up on it. "This is not the time! Help me!"

Harry didn't hesitate as he jumped into action, grabbing a bowl and filling it with water. 

"Hurry, the poison is spreading through his body as we speak. Go to the cabinet in my room, take out the phoenix tears, as well as a a vial with 'ANtox' written on the side," Severus breathed as he took the bowl from Harry and started setting everything up. As he looked over Draco's body his face started to pale. As he combed through the fur the amount of bites his godson had taken dawned on him. "FASTER POTTER!" Severus bellowed.

Harry came skating around the corner, dropping the vials and jars a little to hard on the table. "Shouldn't we change him back?" Harry asked, his eyes scanning the bloody fur.

Severus shook his head, "He is too unstable. The change back by itself would kill him. Hand me the tears."

Harry passed him the jar and watched as Severus tried to put a drop on each of the wounds.

"Damn," Severus slammed the table with his hand, almost knocking the vials of the table. "There's to many, even if I can get them closed enough to administer the anti-toxin I don't know how much is actually in his system," he bit his thumb hard. Time was running out.

Harry looked around, his eyes resting on a knife. "What about the familiar bond?" Harry said just barely above a whisper. 

Snape's head snapped up, eyes narrowing. He was impressed Harry had done some reading. "No, not enough," Severus shook his head, gripping the table. Tears started to spill down the professors cheeks, what would Lucius do when he found out he'd killed his son. That he'd let Draco die in his care.

"What about anima reddetur votum?"

Severus' eyes about burst from his head. Potter couldn't be serious!

"Potter, do you know the implications-." He was cut off by the fiery and determination in Harry's eyes.

"Would it save him.?"

"This is serious, you don't even know how he. It could kill both of you!"

Harry slammed the table with his fist, splintering wood. "I asked if it would save him?!" he snapped. 

Severus hung his head and nodded.

"Then do it." Severus nodded and moved, collecting what he needed with out thinking. The blood from Draco was easy to get and as he reached out for Harry's hand he met a startlingly mature gaze.

"Thank you," Severus said softly as he sliced Harry's palm, spilling the blood into Draco's within the bowl. 

Harry looked away, cradling his hand after wrapping it. "Thank me when he lives." 

Severus' head dropped a bit as he wiped away tears. Taking a deep breath he finished putting everything together, carving markings into the wooden table. "You might want to lay down for this, it's going to hurt."

Harry nodded and then laid beside Draco's animagus body along the table. Taking a breath he closed his eyes and nodded. "I'm ready."

Severus wiped his thumb across Harry's forehead, then Draco's as he started to speak. Within moments the room was filled with a soft green and blue, the lights going out as Severus voice grew furious. The last thing Harry saw and felt where the light, the lights burned his flesh and he could hear himself screaming.

***

Harry woke in the dark, the floor felt wet beneath him and as he stood he could feel the liquid between his toes. Looking around as his eyes adjusted he paused as his eyes met grey ones. Below him, looking back at him through the floor was Draco. His hands where in fists as he banged against the invisible barrier between them, bubbles of red coming from his mouth as he screamed. Harry jumped to the floor, feeling his legs and arms hit the barrier. The jolt knocked him unconscious and when he woke again Draco's eyes where dull, dead. 

Shouting Harry hammered on the floor between them, watching Draco as he descended further into the bloody fluid beneath him. "Draco! Fight it! Come on! LET ME IN BASTARD!" Harry's fist shattered through the barrier and he felt himself plummeted into the red waters. He kicked, arms flailing for a moment before he swam down to Draco, grabbing the adolescent be the arm and dragging him upwards.

 **Don't you dare die on me! Not now, not without me!** Draco's eyes snapped into focus as his arm wrapped around Harry's and they both swam for the surface. Harry was the first out, pulling himself and Draco up onto the sharp edges of the clear barrier he'd shattered. As Harry finished climbing to safety he turned, tugging Draco the rest of the way up. 

***

They both sat there, shivering in each others embrace for what felt like years. Time here, however, was just an illusion. When they finally pulled away Draco collapses onto his back, looking up into darkness. He was cold, naked, and he didn't even remember how he got here. What had even happened. He looked over at Harry, startled at first at the change in appearance. He was taller, and his hair longer, the scars along his body worse than anything he had remembered. When Harry turned to look at Draco, Draco almost felt the urge to vomit. One of Harry's eyes where missing, a long gash across his cheek and forehead that branched off and hit his lip. He realized then that it also connected with Harry's famous scar.

"Harry, what happened to you?" Draco asked softly.

Harry's eyes shimmered with emotion for a moment before they turned cold, "Nothing. This is just a dream, and you need to wake up." Draco shook his head.

"Not without you, not with you looking like this. It isn't right!" Draco shouted. He could have sworn he thought he saw Harry smile at him. 

"You don't belong here, Severus needs you."

"Severus.., Severus!" he shouted, "Harry! Severus, Nagini-." Harry reached out and put a hand on Draco's shoulder. The frozen temperature of Harry's hand was enough to pull Draco's attention.

"He's fine, you saved him. Now you need to wake up. He's worried sick about you," Harry smiled gently. Draco looked confused, and then pulled away.

"Your cold..." Draco mumbled, leaning away from Harry. Harry frowned and took his hand back as his single eye fell the barrier beneath them. "Why are you cold?" Draco's voice shook.

Harry stood, turning away from Draco and taking a breath in. "Come one, we need to get you out of here."

"Answer me!" Draco snapped.

"I'm dying. And you will too if you don't leave."

 **What?** "Harry?" Draco took a step towards Harry, his arm outstretched. 

"You've been here too long Draco, you need to leave."

"Not without you!" Draco snapped, grabbing Harry's shoulder and spinning around him. He leaned in quickly, his lips smashing into Harry's. As Draco pulled away he could see the startled look in Harry's eye, and the tear spilling from the socket his other eye should have been. Suddenly Draco felt a tugging at his gut, and his head snapped to his stomach. He felt like he was being torn through an apparition hole. "Harry!" he yelled.

Harry stepped away from him, his hand covering his mouth. 

"Harry!"

The last thing he saw was arms grabbing Harry and pulling him into the dark.

 


	7. Update: Story is Continuing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update

**UPDATE: 7/11/2018 7:08PM**

Chapter 6, the chapter before this, has been finished and uploaded. Please go read it as I write up chapter 8 and upload it as well. Thank you my beloveds for reading and sticking with me through this whole endevour. Much love to you and these beautiful characters!

 

 

 

* * *

 

Hello All,

 

So if you haven't read my other fanfiction, there is a notice there that both of these fanfictions are not dead. You can read my excuses there if you like, but basically (like all things) life happened. Ha, ha. 

 

However, these two stories will definitely be continuing and getting new chapters. Yay! When you might ask, well, as soon as possible really. Yet, this fanfiction piece did not have an outlined plot with it like my other one. So, it will probably be the harder one to pick back up, even with it only being 5 chapters long right now. I do want to get a chapter out on my other story first, because it's a month behind this one, before I work on the chapter for this one.  **But Silverhood, I want it now. I like this one more.** Well you better suck it up buttercup :P cause this one is also my favorite child and I also want to work on this one first. But you gotta be fair to your children people. That means equal treatment for both.

 

Anyways, thank you guys so much for reading and leaving your comments. I asure you all I am much better now, health wise, and very determined to get this writing out. If any, any, of you have ideas or tidbits you want suggest or talk about (or point out my bad story structure) please, please, do so in the comments below. It's absolutely great hearing back from you guys and makes me want to get chapters out as soon as possible.

 

It takes a village to raise a child, and that's basically what stories are right?

 

:)

 

Thanks,

Silverhood


	8. What Once Was A Nightmare, can Become A Dream, & can Become Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco wakes up, still bound in his animagus body, yet, he doesn't remember how he got the wounds covering his body. Nor does he remember why he is so panicked when Harry is no where in sight.   
> ***  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xR4ETL2TVFY  
> How do you love someone - Ashley Tisdale

Draco woke with a start and quickly vomited over the side of the cot he lay on. Coughing, and sputtering he tried to breath but something squeezed his chest to tightly. He felt his claws slide on the thin fabric as he struggled to get up, panting hard. His head ached and pounded against the back of his eyes. He almost snapped the hand that touched him clean off before he heard Severus' voice.

"Relax Draco, relax. You're safe. Nothing is going to harm you here," he almost pleaded as he knelt beside his godson. As Draco did relax and lay down on the cot, Severus ran his hand over the fur covered ears. 

Draco sighed, shifting his position as his breathing leveled out. "What do you remember?" Severus asked. "Don't try to speak, my mind is open and your magic is to unstable to produce a voice from your current form. Just use pictures like a taught you." Draco nodded and sniffed, his eyes closing as he drew up the last thing he remembered. He had been laying down at Harry's feet, anxious about Harry knowing the truth. He remembered feeling scared that Harry might not comply with there plan, that he might try to kill Draco again if given the chance. "Focus," Severus voice said softly. Draco's ears flicked in frustration as he thought harder. He remembered the hissing, scales rubbing across hardwood, blood. Blood everywhere, red water, arms...HARRY!

Severus sat up startled at the sudden burst from Draco's mind. Draco jumped from his cot, blood splattering the ground. 

"Draco no! The phoenix tears could only close the wounds so much when in contact with Nagini's poison, you'll tear them open!' Severus panted as he got to his feet and ran after Draco. 

Draco's head snapped from side to side, his nose twitching like mad as he fought to pick up that scent of jasmine and lavender that seemed to follow Harry everywhere. His hackles raised as all he could pick up was his family's stench mixed with his and Nagini's blood.

All Severus could get from Draco's mind where a chaos of images covered in blood, and a mass of arms, something screaming. It was Draco screaming Harry's name over and again. Draco had to find Harry. He didn't know why, he just knew he had to find Harry.

"Draco!" Severus yelled again.

There. Draco stopped fast in his tracks. It was faint, oh so faint. Nails dug into hardwood and stone as Draco flipped around the edge of a staircase, blood splattering as he loped up the staircase. He was panting as he got to the top, never mind the frantic calling of Severus and now his mother from below as the ran after him. The floor switched to carpet and he could feel himself weakening as he stumbled. He had to get to Harry though, he had too! He pushed the door open to his right with his nose. When it didn't budge he started ramming it with his body, his mouth become bloody as he tore at the door. Finally he made a hole and squeezed through just as someone tried to grab him. The door flew open and he stopped in his tracks, looking up at a very human looking Voldemort. 

All Draco saw was red as he leaped at the man between him and his property. He latched onto Voldemort's arm, dragging the man and knocking him down onto the ground. He heard yelling as Narcissus and Severus made it too the door, and then there was the screaming from the murder beneath him. Voldemort raised another arm to protect his face as Draco went for his throat his mind numb as the screaming continued. Suddenly Draco's eyes went wide as he felt his back legs give out. It took him a moment to realize he'd been hit with a stunner, and he turned. There stood Severus, pale as death with his wand drawn. Draco could feel the betray down to his bones, and his vision started to face as Lucius made his way into view behind his mother and Severus. He heard his father yell something and try to push through his mother and Severus.

' _How could you?'_

' _I had to,'_ Severus replied. He watched his godson step backwards and tumble over, going still once he hit the floor. He felt his knees go out and he landed on the floor with his hands holding him up as Lucius rushed past him. "Its just a stunner, he'll be fine Lucius." Severus stared at the floor for a long moment before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"How did this happen," the cold tone made him look up into his master's face. Voldemort stood over him silently, expecting an answer.

Severus swallowed, he still wasn't use to this new appearance. "I underestimated the strength of their ties. I apologize, it won't happen again."

Voldemort bit hit lip and nodded before looking over his shoulder. Slowly he made his way over to the bed, clutching his bloody arm.

"My'Lord, you need to get that looked at, Severus," came Narcissa's voice. Voldemort shook his head as Narcissa went to drag Severus to his feet.

"I am fine my beloved, I do not require immediate attention. Care for your son, please," he stated, motioning to Draco's animagus form. She nodded and then moved to Lucius side, helping him lift the heavy body. They moved out of the room, leaving Severus and Voldemort by themselves. 

Voldemort looked over the bed, dropping his bleeding arm to his side as he gripped the side of the bed with his good hand. Severus stepped up to the side of the bed as well, a look of pain on his face. "My'Lord?"

"Do you think he will wake?" Voldemort asked softly as he lifted his hand to the resident's cheek. Severus looked over the body of the young man between them.

"Harry-."

"Harrison." Voldemort corrected quietly. 

"Harrison, is a very strong man. You will be proud when he wakes My'Lord," Severus said softly. 

Voldemort's face softened as he moved a strand of hair out of Harry's face. "What have I done Severus. Look what at what I let that vile man do to my kin, what I let him shape me into with his lies and speeches of grandor," Voldemort spat. Severus winced slightly and then hesitantly lifted his hand to his master's shoulder. 

"We were all fooled."

"He made me think killing, that splitting my soul would make me stronger. In the end it made me mad and he was able to control my actions. Able to bend me into his toy, his straw-man. Severus how was I so blind?!" he snapped, his knuckles were white as he gripped the bed harder. Severus sighed, sucking in a deep breath as he turned away from the former mad man. 

"I think we should house them together, it will hopefully keep this from happening again. I'll send some one up here to bandage you arm," Severus stated as he started to walk away and then stopped. "I'm glad you are back Tom. Even if the circumstances around you acquiring your soul  and mind again are at a cost. To think all this time he planned all of this. For us to fall for this trap, for you to loose yourself in the power he forced upon you, and then almost made you kill your own flesh and blood. If I had known."

"You couldn't have known Severus. You were too young, and I was already too lost," Tom stated quietly.

Severus didn't stop though. "If I had known," he paused, "Tom, I'm so sorry."

Tom shook his head and lifted his hand. "Please leave Severus," he said quietly. Severus bowed his head and left. 

***

Draco woke again for the second time, this time, he was too groggy to react to the panic building in his chest. Opening his eyes he saw Severus, sitting on a chair next to the cot he lay on. This time he could feel a heavy blanket over his body, and some how he could smell the sticking charm that kept him from moving. He growled, eyes narrowing as his hairy toes clenched against the bottom of the cot. Severus looked up from his book and half smiled before setting it down. "You gave us quite the scare there for a moment. Thought you would bleed out," Severus stated. Draco huffed, curling his lip and snarling. 

"Now don't start that," Severus hissed, frowning. "You deserved it and you know it. Now do you think you can control yourself?"

Draco's eyes flicked around the room, the panic starting to break through how groggy he is. That was till he spotted Harry, or what he thought was Harry laying on a bed across the room. Severus saw the exchange and started to stand. 

"Now Draco, stay calm, he isn't-."

 _'HARRY'_ Draco roared. Severus hands went to his head, physically in pain from the assault on his mind. The sticky charm disintegrated as Draco got shakily to his feet, he tried to leap off the cot, only to fall in a heap as his legs gaze out.  _'How DARE YOU! You betrayed me and then you drugged me?!'_ Draco snapped at Severus.

Severus snarled as he got to his feet and then looked disappointingly at his godson. "It was the only way to keep you from hurting yourself, and Harry. Do you even know why you want to get to him so badly?" Severus snapped. 

The comment froze Draco was as he sat up, his eyes glued to the bed he was sure Harry was in. Something in the back of the mind wondered why he wanted to be guarding Harry with his very life as well. Of course, Harry was his, no one else's. It was obvious. 

"Draco, that's not you talking and you know it. Get a hold of yourself and think logically," Severus knelt not to far from Draco now, pleading for his godson to look at him. He need to make sure Draco's mind was still in contact. The powers they where playing with right now where older. Much older than even the first recorded magical history. This was as old as the universe itself, not something to take lightly. 

Draco was panting now from the exertion it was taking to try to stand on all four of his furry legs. When he felt Severus' hand on his shoulder he had half a mind to take it off at the joint, but the look on Severus' face made him instantly relax and he sat back down on his hind quarters.

' _Severus?'_

"Yes Draco? I'm right here, keep looking at me. Get your head on straight and start controlling your emotions. You'll be no use to him if you keep yourself in this state," Severus stated softly, trying to sooth the wild look in Draco's animalistic eyes. 

 _'Sev, what's happening to me?'_ Draco asked, fear starting to creep its way in as he remembered exactly what he'd done the last time he'd woken. 

Severus leaned back and sighed as he sat down on the floor, his eyes floating over to look at the bed Harry laid on. Or at least what was left of him at this point.

' _Sev?'_ Draco whined, becoming antsy and wanting badly to just get up and run across the room to Harry's side. 

Severus looked back at his godson, and nodded his head slowly. "Nagini was in the room with us when you two came in. I didn't know at the time until she was posed to strike me down. You jumped in between and fought her off, however, you took so many bites," he paused to lick his lips, "It would have been impossible to bring you back. Even now you are limited to the form you have until your core fully regenerates." 

' _I was dead?'_ Draco asked, confused.

"Almost. Draco, you have to realize there was only so much we could do, and I don't want you to be angry with him."

Draco's eyebrows shot up and he stood.  _'What did you do, Sev?'_

"Harry came up with a solution to save you...anima reddetur votum," he answered softly. 

Draco felt like his heart was about to burst. He felt unbearable pain as he was both unimaginably angry, and distraught. Harry had sacrificed his soul to safe him, bound himself to Draco in ways no mortal could even understand without first passing through Lady Magic's heart and living to tell the tale. He felt tears streaming down his cheeks as his front limbs finally gave out and he lay there in a heap. 

 _'Why? Why!? There is no way I was worthy of such an act? Severus?'_   he cried, howling his frustration and grief as his eyes slide from Severus' form to the bed.

"He saw something that non of us could, Voldemort, or rather Tom," he stopped. "Draco, the world isn't what we thought it was. There is so much more to Harry than even Dumbledore new."

Draco wasn't listening anymore as he got to his feet, wobbling as he started to step towards the bed.  _'Sev, help me up. I want to see him,'_   Draco pleaded quietly as he looked back at Severus.

Severus got up from his spot on the floor and walked over to Draco, putting his arms softly around Draco's chest as he lifted the hyena up onto the bed. What Draco saw broke his heart. Severus could see the pain on his godson's face as he placed a hand onto the furry shoulder.

"We both know Harry is stronger than any of us give him credit for. He'll make it," Severus said softly.

Draco didn't want to, but the way Harry lay there, with his hands over his chest, and his skin so pale it was almost like a china doll, he doubted it. The only way Harry survived was a miracle in and of itself. 

Carefully he stepped around Harry's body laying there on the bed and made himself a spot next to the other boy. He laid down, and then rested his head on Harry's stomach.

' _I would like to be left alone, if that is possible,'_   Draco stated quietly without opening his eyes. Severus sighed and then patted his godson between his fury ears.

"Of course," he turned to leave and paused, "Tom may come in later. He is Harrison's great uncle after all."

Draco stirred slightly at that, his eyes opening. ' _I don't care who Harry is related to, he is mine now, and no one will come between us,'_   Draco growled, his eyes held the same fiery determination Harry's did weeks ago.

"This isn't you Draco, its the ties between you, you know that right?" Severus asked desperately. 

_'It is now.'_

Severus inhaled sharply before nodded, giving a slight bow to Draco before he left the room. "Goodnight my prince," Severus said softly. Draco merely looked away and closed his eyes as the door closed. 


	9. Explanations, and Elder Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus requires an explanation from Tom, an answer to how Tom changed. What did he mean when he said Harry was something more than what they thought he was. And what is Dumbledore planning?  
> ***  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5YjY3upIuQU  
> Horns- Bryce Fox

Lucius stood in the drawing room beside the fire, his eye lingering on the flames. Narcissa sat on the sofa to the right of him with a cup of wine held in her hand, sipping it quietly. 

"Lucius, I know you-." Narcissa cut herself off as the door opened and Severus walked through.

"Am I interrupting anything?" he asked as he closed the door, eyes switching between the other three in the room. Tom, Voldemort, stood from his desk and shook his head.

"No. Severus please sit," he motioned to another chair in the room. "You need answers."

Severus nodded and took his seat, a house elf appearing with tea as he did. He thanked the house elf quietly before looking over at Lucius, his face blushing ever so slightly when he met the other man's eyes. "Yes, I do believe I need answers. This is all too confusing, and I know that I know some of it, but not all. Only what Lucius was able to tell me just after the incident."

"Well," Tom started as he moved to a more comfortable chair by the fire, "You already know about the horcruxes. How I split my soul into six pieces, technically seven." 

"Technically seven?" Lucius asked, confused as he sat down beside Narcissa. 

"Harry became a horcrux on the night of Lily's death," Narcissa answered so her love didn't have to. Lucius grunted in response, leaving space between him and his former wife so he didn't crowd her. 

Severus was even further confused, and shook his head. He was starting to get a migraine. "How?" he asked, "Well I mean I know how horcrux's are made but, how?" 

Tom cleared his throat as he sat, his arms resting on the sides of the chair. "Let's start with where I came from. Dumbledore found me at the orphanage, yes?" Severus nodded. "I didn't know any of my family, I was only hell bent on making sure no one ended up in the position I found myself in as a child. However, what I didn't know was that I had family. Not until I took an inheritance test under the advisement of the goblins. They assured me there had to be something connecting me to the magical world or I wouldn't have any abilities. They told me of a past where muggles and wizards lived peacefully together once, and bred together on various occasions till the idea of purebloods came to our world. Every muggle born can be traced back to a line, Severus. Each and everyone of them. The power just hibernates till it finds the best match. Salazar knew this, but he also knew that muggles feared us and our powers for good reason. It wasn't because he didn't see muggle borns as equal, he couldn't keep watching them die."

Tom looked over at the fire, his eyes going red for a moment. "If only I had known before I twisted the basilisk to what I thought Salazar wanted. I was so naive," he sighed and raised his hand to his brow. "Dumbledore found out what happened, and that's where it all started. He said if I could gain more power I could change, I could make up for my mistakes, become a better man. He told me to look for a way to make horcruxes Severus. Pointed me in the direction of becoming the very evil he needed to stage himself against. I never knew my mother, she died when I was born. And my father, well after I found out what he'd done I killed him. I used his death and many others to create the first of my split souls. I had fallen for his trickery," Tom stopped, his gaze turning to the floor. "Everything in between is a mass of chaos, I don't remember most of it, however Narcissa tells me it will come back to me with time. I'm not sure if I want it to really."

Severus understood that feeling. 

"It wasn't until the prophecy that I had started to understand what was happening, I tried Severus. I tried to turn back what I did....Lily," he stopped, a look of deep regret as he looked over at Severus. 

Severus could feel his emotion bubbling to the surface and he had to turn away. "You were not yourself," he stated quietly.

"Wait, so how are you related to Potter?" Lucius asked.

Tom Riddle's gaze rotated to Lucius, causing the man to swallow. "Lily Evans, is related to my late father distantly. I was her uncle of sorts. However I am also technically a distant cousin of the Potters through the Gaunt family branch. I would like to leave my family title as Harrison's great Uncle however, as not to confuse the child further when he wakes," he explained. 

"So how are you yourself now My'Lord?" Severus interrupted. 

"Since my recovery I have started to try collecting my soul fragments, however Dumbledore has beaten me to it. Add on top of it that I was still as mad as before, I suppose I was not thinking correctly. When Lucius faked his family death I knew you had something to do with it and sent Nagini to attack you. It would seem Dumbledore had taken that into consideration and attacked me, first destroying all of my horcruxes and then raiding Malfoy manner. By destroying the items that held my soul they should have vaporated, however, they've returned to me through the grace of Lady Magic while I lay dying," he started explaining, "Dumbledore had made a mistake though, he didn't count on Draco saving you from Nagini. Or Potter saving Draco."

Severus leaned back in his chair. "He wasn't fully aware Harrison was a horcrux as well," the words left his lips softly. 

"He seemed to have thought so, but I would guess he wasn't completely sure," Tom answered. "I don't really understand it myself, but something has kept me alive through everything. All I can think of is that Lady Magic needs us. All of us for something I'm not quite sure I want to be a part of. Yet, she has reunited me with my kin, and given me my mind and soul back. If it saves Harry's life, I'm willing to do it."

"If it saves Harry's life?" Lucius questioned. This was new to him as well.

"Yes. Harry died for Draco, and in doing so released my last soul fragment. If Bellatrix hadn't called for Narcissa, however, I would not be sitting here explaining everything. For that I am forever grateful," he put his thumb to his lip, "Lady Magic is keen to return Harry to our world. He has been blessed by her, and chosen to be her champion. However..."

"However?" Severus sat up straight, he didn't like the sound of this.

Tom sighed, lowering his hand. "However, the choice is Harry's. And with the abuse he has taken, he is already in the arms of Hades and his wife. They will let him return, but only if Harry chooses to do so. It would seem they care for him almost as much as our Lady Magic, Hecate. But...I do not doubt Harry wishes death upon himself. After what he has seen in the plains of life, I don't blame him for not wanting to return," he breathed.

Severus grimaced. He already knew Dumbledore had used them, and this only gave life to what he'd witnessed and didn't want to believe. "Tell me more," he said softly.

Narcissa stirred, summoning her wand and a scroll appeared before her. "This poor child, Severus."

"Tell me Sissy," Severus all but demanded.

She let out a slow breath and released the ribbon on the scroll. As it feel open it started to roll across the floor, and only stopped when it hit the wall. She took in a breath and started, "He has been abused for his whole life, various broken bones, fractures, punctured organs. He's malnourished, he's-," her voice caught in her throat, "-he's been raped, more than once. He's been brought back thrice, once through magical means, one while at his muggle guardians, and the last was after Nagini's attack." She paused to let it sink in. "His curse scar had spread, though not to the naked eye, and has completely rotted one of his eyes. He uses glamours to hide almost everything, and uses a glass eye he transfigured from a marble in place of the one he lost. A living object charm has been used on it to make it appear as though he hasn't lost it. Add that to countless mental instabilities..," she had to stop her self as the urge to vomit came back once more. The first time she'd read this she had nearly fainted. "Severus, you should see his mental state. How he really appears, how his soul has been warped," she said softly as her hands feel to her lap.

"How could we let this happen," Severus choked back the urge to break the chair he sat in. He wanted to slaughter the people that did this to a child. "Why didn't he ask for help?" Severus asked.

"Apparently he had," Tom spoke up. "We found various broken charms on Potter. It would seem he was under various compulsion charms as well as a few binding ones. Some of his memories have also been tampered with. Narcissa has spoken with a mind healer, but they said they can only work so much on an unconscious patient. They don't want to risk being the reason he never wakes."

Severus shook his head.

"It would seem every time he tried to get help Dumbledore intervened, accused Harry of lying, or memory wiped Harry and those he turned to," Nacrissa added. 

Lucius stood up sharply, slamming his hands down onto the fireplace. He was fuming! "What about Sirius, Lupin, anyone?"

"They had no idea. And Sirius can not prove his innocence without Dumbledore's help. So far it would seem Dumbledore has convinced Sirius that he can do nothing," Narcissa stated softly. Oh Sirius, you stupid mutt. Why couldn't you have come to her for help. They where both Black's after all.

"Harry...," Lucius hung his head, as did the rest of the room. Even the house seemed to grieve. 

***

 


	10. What Once Was A Nightmare, can Become A Dream, & can Become Reality Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew the darkness could be so inviting without someone to hold onto.  
> ***  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F3wpq-i150c  
> Tourner Dans Le Vide- Indila

Harry's hair cradled his face as it floated around him, suspended in the dark waters around him. Draco could see him, and he moved closer slowly, tears starting to fall down his face but he didn't know why. 

Then something moved in the water behind Harry. Draco heard himself screaming, trying to get Harry's attention. To warn him, but it was to late as the monster approached through the water, arms outstretched. Draco slammed against something, he felt his nails scratching at the barrier. 

"HARRY!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. As the glass shattered, Harry's eye snapped open and he looked at Draco in surprise. Suddenly everything was rushing towards Draco and he felt his body being smashed against surface after surface. He was gasping for breath before he suddenly saw the arms coming for him. Harry screaming no echoed in the waves of red as Draco felt panic envelope him. 

Just as sudden as the nightmare had started Draco woke, falling off the bed and struggling to attack the arms that had plagued him in sleep. 

"Draco!" came a startled voice. Draco could hear table legs scrapping across the floor as he started to calm down, his head shaking as he looked up into the eyes of his father. "It's okay dragon. It was just a nightmare, are you okay?" Lucius asked as he stuck his hand out to his son. 

Draco looked at the hand, confused for a moment before his father took him by the arms and helped him stand. 

"Here lean on me, I know the transition can be hard on your body if you've been in your animagus form for a long time," he stated as he felt Draco's legs shaking. 

Draco breathed a sigh of relief, he wasn't stuck in that mass of fur anymore. That was good, but. "How long have I been out?" he asked as Lucius walked him over to a chair. 

"Three days."

"And Harry?" 

Lucius frowned, "He's stable, but hasn't woken." Draco cursed, pulling the blankets tighter around his arms. "I'm sorry, but we don't know that much about anima reddetur votum. Soul bonding has been lost to the sands of time, I'm not even sure how Harry knew about it."

"Can I see him?" Draco asked as he drew his hand through his hair.

Lucius let out a deep sigh and leaned forward, running his hands over his face. He was tired, tired of everything that been happening lately. Tired that they seemed to be always in peril one way or another. "After your mother looks you over," he stated softly.

***

Harry watched as the boy vanished into the bloody waters, he had still been surprised to see anyone else here. As he climbed out of the water he laid down on the cool glass-like surface of his worlds floor. He touched his skin, feeling the raised scarred flesh. The rough spiderwebs of each one traced a new roadway across his body. He looked up into the blackness and let his eyes slowly close. Soon enough he'd be free. Free from all of the world's credulity. Yet, something kept him here in limbo. Maybe it had something to do with the adolescence that screamed his name. He vaguely remembered yelling the boy's name back but, he couldn't remember it now. 

"You are still here?" the blackness asked. Harry was use to the world talking to him, and he smiled cooly. 

"Where else would I be?" he asked, eyes opening. He stared into the black sky as two large eyes looked back down at him. The eyes blinked at him and he heard faintly someone calling his name.

"Will you not answer?" the voice questioned. Harry closed his eyes again, listening to the faint echo. He thought he heard people speaking right beside his ear but he couldn't make it out. Some one...someone was sobbing.

"Answer?" Harry whispered.

"You really can't remember my son, tis a pity," the voice paused with its soft caresses, "Have you made your choice?"

Harry sat up then, still looking up at the eyes with a slight smile on his face. He was absolutely ready to leave, ready for what waited for him next yet.

"We are losing him Severus!"

Harry frowned, his hand going to his head. "What? Father what is that?"

"Severus!"

"Draco no! If you do that Hades will take the both of you!" Harry was confused, where was that voice coming from?

"It would seem they can tell you are on the verge. You do love torturing him don't you?" the darkness stated with a half-hearted chuckle. "Come, do not keep them hoping for the impossible," it soothed.

"Torturing him?" Harry sat completely up then, getting to his feet shakily as he spun around. "HELLO?" he yelled into the darkness around him. For some reason his heart was pounding in his chest.

"Let me, Severus please!"

"Draco! Stop! NO!"

Draco? Seve-severus? Those names sounded familiar.

The eyes rolled above Harry, impatient. "They really don't know when to give up, do they? You have been through too much already and they greedily want you back there. Can they not let you rest in piece?" the darkness spoke.

"HELLO?!" Harry tried again, this time cupping his hands around mouth. He ignored the eyes above him watching him as he listened. 

"Harry? Harry! Come on, wake up. You can't leave us like this," came a soft male voice. It seemed full of worry, grief, as they spoke.

"Draco, he's gone."

"I'm not giving up on him! Harry! Wake up damn it!" the voice was hysteric now, and Harry suddenly found himself running, splashing through puddles as he did. Draco, Draco...he remembered that name. A feeling started to well up in his chest. Guilt, grief of his own, loss. Regret.

"DRACO!" Harry yelled, as he kept running, the eyes following him.

"Harry?!" excitement, hope. "Severus help me, I think I can reach him. He isn't gone yet, please!" a pause. "HARRY!"

Harry skidded to a stop, having to use his arms to steady himself as he almost hit the ground. There, in a small halo of light stood the boy from before. Harry stared at him and took a step forward, splashing red water onto his leg. "Draco?" he asked softly and his voice seemed to echo. The boy didn't turn around, only continuing to yell Harry's name. "Draco! Draco, I'm right here!" Flashes of memory went by as he started walking, then running to the other adolescent. "DRACO!" he yelled louder, this time the boy turned. Slowly at first till he saw Harry over his shoulder and then his eyes widened. 

Harry came to a stop, the look on the boys face worried him. He looked disgusted, fearful almost. Quickly he reached a hand to his face to try feeling what the boy was looking at and remembered how his skin felt. How it must look. Quickly he turned away from the boy, his lips pursing together. "Go away!" he sobbed, arms reaching around his shoulders. He couldn't bare that gaze.

"Is that what you wish?" came the darkness.

Draco looked up, looking around. "No! That isn't what he wishes, Harry come back to us! Please! If you stay here any longer," the voice cracked. "Please, you can't just promise me forever and then die on me."

Harry perked up. Promise, what promise had he made to this boy? He turned his good eye over his shoulder, looking over the boy. "Promise?" he asked softly, blinking a tear out of his eye.

"Anima reddetur votum, you promised Harry," Draco demanded, stomping his foot.

Something shot through Harry, so many emotions at once. "Soul vow," he whispered, slowly turning. He stepped towards Draco, seeing the blonde's eyes light up.

"That's it, come here. I'll keep you safe," Draco cooed. Harry looked hesitantly from Draco to the eyes above him, then looked back up at the boy and his outstretched arms. Slowly he reached out and took the boy's hand before being pulled into a tight hug. He didn't realize how cold he was till the warmth enveloped him.

The eyes above softened. "Is this your choice?"

Harry looked up at the eyes and nodded. He loved the warmth, and he promised. Anima reddetur votum, he mouthed. "Forever," he nuzzled into the warmth's neck, smiling slightly. This was the warmest he'd ever felt, and the light shinning on him didn't hurt his eyes like he expected.

***

Draco snapped back into his body, almost falling from the side of the bed. "Harry!" he hooted loudly. Suddenly the china doll boy that laid out before him sprang to life screaming, his eyes wide in what seemed like panic. He jumped back from the room full of people, hissing and spiting as he leaped off the bed and ran to the corner. He hurried under a table, keeping himself low to the ground as he watched the other beings in the room.

"Harry?" a soft voice spoke. "Harry, its Draco, I'm going to come over with a blanket okay? I know you are dazed but we can work this out," Draco motioned for Narcissa, Lucius, Severus, and Tom to stay put as he grabbed a blanket and slowly made his way over to Potter. He sat down in front of the table with the blanket on his lap before closing his eyes and reaching out gingerly at their bond. He touched the cord gently, coaxing it to life and in return coaxing his other half to him. When he opened his eyes Harry was peeking out from under the table, a startled look on his eyes. "Come on, I told you. I'll keep you safe," he said softly.

Harry's gaze focused, as the realization of where he was started to come back. "Draco? Draco!" he crawled forward and straight into the arms of the blonde, tears spilling down his face. 

"It's okay, shhhh, it's okay, I'm here," Draco said softly as he wrapped the blanket around him and stroked his back. "Some water and food please?" he said over his shoulder. Lucius and Severus turned, bumping into each other for a moment before heading out to fullfill the request. 


End file.
